


In Your Hands

by riosnecktattoo



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: (clown AU in a trench coat), Alternate Universe, Anyway Rio is good with his hands and Beth is in to it, Birthday Party, Edging, F/M, He's really more a Sleight-of-hand man, Smut, Was born from thinking Rio revealing stuff from pockets was like a sexy clown, can we blame her, close-up magic porn, sexy card shuffling, which i maintain is sexy so it works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riosnecktattoo/pseuds/riosnecktattoo
Summary: Beth throws a Birthday Party. Rio knows some tricks so Beth gets him involvedddddd in more ways than one.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 89
Kudos: 246





	1. Chapter 1

Beth noticed him as soon as she got to the park. Danny’s clammy little hand had suddenly torn out of her own as he wandered off to see a few of the boys in his class who were tumbling about in the grass near the overly popular monkey bars. Jane had tagged along and started sprinting off in his direction, twirling and rustling in the purple tutu that Beth can’t seem to get her out of.

She had thought it would be the fastest way to cheer him up after one of his friends had told him he wouldn’t be able to make his birthday party on Saturday. Suddenly this boy Beth had never heard of was Danny’s best friend in the whole wide world and he’d been crying softly all the way home. And with Dean not living in the house anymore. And with nothing making his hurt go away. And after dropping Emma and Kenny at their friends houses. And after just the _longest_ day…..

Yeah. The park was the solution.

But she can’t help it as she settles on the bench. She can’t stop her eyes from landing heavily on the man playing with his son, a boy she recognises from Jane’s class. Marcus if she remembers correctly. Watching as the man picks up the tiny version of himself into the crook of his tanned forearms and soars him around in a circle, dipping and lifting him like an airplane as his little arms stretch out. Huge grins on both their faces. The man’s toothy smile is wide and gleaming while the boy’s is adorably missing a few.

She’s seen him at pick-up a few times. Felt his presence at soccer games. Often thought about going over. Saying hi. Having a conversation about their kids. Asking him for a coffee. Anything to get closer to him. Beth could always rely on Karen from PTA to have the gossip on everyone so she knew he wasn’t married. One afternoon a few a weeks ago during half-time at a game, he had been re-tying Marcus’s shoe not far from where she was standing. Karen had started to divulge all she knew about him. Rio. Single Dad. Keeps to himself but friendly. Poured money in to buying the whole team a brand new kit.

Then he’d looked up at her from where he was kneeling by Marcus’s feet, catching her staring, giving her a slow, easy smile and a wink that went straight to her gut. She had flustered and averted her eyes quickly back out to the field. Marcus had run back out on to the pitch and he had loitered there a moment needlessly, a metre or so away, filling up her peripheral vision, before turning on his heel to return to his seat, brushing her shoulder unnecessarily as he passed.

And it was silly. The way she picked apart and analysed these moments. The near misses with him. The almost's. The chances she kept letting get away from her. How she dwelled on them when she was alone in the dark of her room, picturing scenarios where she’d been braver.

She can’t help it now. The staring. The sharp lines of his face becoming warm and charming as he tickles Marcus in the afternoon sun. He’s close enough she can see the agile lilt of his body under his black t-shirt. The huge tattoo on his throat that made some of the other parents wary. She hadn’t seen the thick black bars on his biceps before though and the urge to run her fingers over them makes her lips twitch.

He suddenly collapses back dramatically, falling as Marcus wrestles him to the ground by leaping in to his torso. Exaggerating the boy’s strength and pretending to be vanquished. This is when his head rolls to the side and his big dark eyes fall on her. She turns, pretending to be flickering her gaze across the whole park. Like she hadn’t been staring. Her eyes land on Danny who seems in better spirits and then Jane who is buzzing about him now, playing her own game.  


Beth uses this time to check, reply and send some emails on her phone. Get some of the stuff she’d wanted to get done this afternoon ticked off her list. Danny’s birthday party had become more tedious than intended and now as it approached it was about making sure everything was set up for it. She couldn’t wait for it to be over, already dreading the mess a stampede of kids was going to make of her house. At least Dean wasn’t coming until later in the day, when things would be winding down and he could be useful with the clean-up.

A few minutes pass before she’s tucking her phone back in to her purse. It’s then she notices Danny, sitting in the grass, looking very sorry for himself. A slight shine on his wet cheeks. But he’s not alone. Marcus is kneeling by his side, a commiserating hand patting his shoulder, almost comedic in its maturity. No doubt an imitation of something he’s seen his father do to cheer someone up before. His little face full of the sweetest sincerity.

Rio is kneeling in front of Danny, his hands moving in a curious pattern behind his own ear. She can’t really make it out from here, but whatever he’s doing it’s captured Danny’s attention and his face has brightened. His eyes following him, mystified.

Beth stands abruptly and starts to make her away toward the scene. She notes Jane on the swings now, blissfully unaware and singing with the girl on the seat next to her, high-fiving as they cross in the air.

It’s as she gets within a few metres that she slows to take in the performance he’s putting on. Watching as his hands move smoothly in to his jean pocket to pull out a coin. He shows it to Danny before rolling the coin over all five of his knuckles, tipping it from one finger to the next, the silver softly clinking against one of the rings he wears. Then he reverses the direction smoothly. Effortlessly. Like he could do this in his sleep. When the coin returns to his thumb he flips his hand suddenly and then turns both hands palm up, spreading his fingers towards Danny. The coin is gone.

“Where’d it go?” Danny sniffles, but he’s basically smiling now, all thoughts of what had upset him gone with the coin. Marcus wiggles next to him like he can’t contain the secret he knows. Like his Dad has taught him this trick and he wants to rat him out.

Rio shrugs far too heavily and far too charmingly, playing up the shtick as if he has no idea and it makes Beth’s heart fill up. Then he acts like he can see something on Danny’s face, amping up the intrigue as he reaches his hand out behind Danny’s ear and when he pulls it back, there it is. The coin. Shining in his hand. Danny touches the side of his face like _how was that in there?_ and begins to giggle. Rio gives him the coin to inspect and Marcus starts to make little staccato claps. His biggest fan, clearly.

Beth joins in. Her slow clapping pulling Rio’s attention up and over, smiling coyly as he meets her eyes.

“Mom! Did you see? Marcus’s Dad is so cool!” Danny jumps up and wobbles toward her, his legs a little numb from sitting on them. He offers the coin to her to look at and she takes it to join in the investigation.

“I did, sweetie.” Beth ruffles Danny’s sandy hair and runs her hand down his cheek, checking for any leftover sadness. “You okay? You feel down again?”

“It’s okay, my Daddy made him laugh, he’s all good now!” Marcus chirps up. Beth lifts her eyes to the adorable little boy and then her gaze goes to Rio. Watching her as he stands slowly, his gaze following her body, like he’s taking her in anew.

“Yeah, Marcus pulled me over to Danny here when he looked upset. Hope you don’t mind, just thought I could help. No fun when your friend can’t make your birthday, huh, champ?”

Danny nods against her hip but Marcus has shuffled over to his side and they are whispering conspiratorially about the coin.

Beth holds Rio’s gaze. Until now she hadn’t realised how beautiful he really is. The soft line of his nose. His dark lashes catching in the light. The way his lips hang open in an amused pout, waiting for her to say something.

 _Oh shit_ , she should be saying something.

“Um, no, yeah, _of course_ , yeah,” she flounders, “of course it’s fine. Thank you so much for cheering him up. He’s been down about that all day.” She pauses to catch her breath as he smiles, his eyes curious and disarming. “Sorry, I’m Beth, by the way. I don’t think we’ve met properly yet.”

Beth extends her hand out awkwardly, feeling a little too formal but he takes it. His hand envelops hers with its warmth and for a moment she just enjoys the tingling sensation across her palm. He shakes her hand slowly, rubbing his thumb over hers as he says, “Rio. And yeah, I been meaning to change that.” He drags out the words, his voice suddenly thick, holding her hand just a second too long, watching as her breath catches, before he releases her.

“Mom, can Marcus come to my party on Saturday?” Danny is suddenly pulling on her t-shirt, pinching the cotton in his fingers in desperation. “Please please _please_.”

“Um,” Beth’s eyes shoot up to Rio who gives her a nod, “of course he can. We’d love to have you Marcus.”

“Yes!” The two boy’s faces erupt in cheeky grins. “We’re gonna go on the monkey bars while it’s free okay, mom?”

“Go for it.” Danny shoves the coin he was holding in to her hand and they jog away. Leaving Beth standing awkwardly with Rio, not sure what to say after the initial pleasantries.

“So you’re Jane’s Mom too, huh?” Rio offers, amused as he nods toward Jane who is now scaling the chain of the swing she was on like a mini Tarzan. Thankfully the set isn’t high and she can’t get any purchase, so she starts to slide down as her arms get tired.

“That’s me,” Beth laughs, “she really likes Marcus too, so she’ll be happy to see him at Danny’s party. Seems like he makes friends pretty easily.”

Rio beams, tries to tamp down his proud smile, but it breaks through “Yeah, he’s okay I guess. Won’t return him just yet.” They laugh lightly together and then Rio starts chewing on his lower lip. His eyes narrowing slightly as they run over her face. Is she flushed? She feels warm, but she can blame that on the weather. Is she staring again? God, probably.

“How come you never come speak to me before, huh?” Rio says, direct, examining her reaction. She knows she’s blushing now.

“Wha – what? What do you mean?” she tries for offhand, but the smile that tears across his face and the crinkles at his eyes let her know her can see how much he’s effecting her.

“You’re always starin’ at me. Figured you probably had something you wanted to say. Why else would you be lookin’?” His face is full of faux innocence but his eyes are sparkling.

“I wasn’t staring at you. I was – I was – you,”

“I was - what, darlin’?” his grin is huge now and it’s irritating more than anything. How he’s enjoying getting her worked up.

“How would you know?” Beth shoots at him.

“How would I know what?”

“How would you know unless you were staring right back?” She tries to fill it with confidence, because she’s not wrong and they know it. She’s caught him a bunch of times. Looking at her. Running his eyes over her hungrily. A steady tension building for weeks fuelled by heated gazes from afar.

He huffs, not denying it. “Fair enough.” he steps in closer, almost coming chest to chest and the air rushes out of her mouth in to the space between them. His eyes go heavy lidded as he looks down her body, hitting her chest, her throat, her lips, before connecting with her eyes again. “Can you blame me?” he purrs, deep, in the lowest chamber of his voice. Dipping ever so slightly closer as he says it, his lips pushing forward in a distracting pout.

Beth’s breathing becomes shallow, blinking furiously as she searches his expression. He steps back a little, watching her react. His jaw rocks and she sees something flicker across his face suddenly. “So, this birthday party. It exclusive to lil people or are parents invited?”

“Um,” it comes out squeakier than intended and she clears her throat to regain some control, “Yeah, sure, I guess you could come.”

“Don’t sound too excited, sweetheart.” He laughs warmly. The pet name sets her off-balance again, a trickle of heat rolling down her spine and pooling low in her belly. Suddenly unsure what to do with her hands, the coin still squashed in her palm.

That’s when she’s jolted back to the little show he was doing. His hands moving in a practiced, interesting way, captivating Danny. Making her little boy smile.

“Where’d you learn that?” She blurts out. He scrunches up his face, confused, before Beth holds up the coin between them. “That trick you did?”

“Whatchu mean?”

“Well, you’re obviously good with your hands.” _Oh, good._ Rio’s brows shoot up, the twinkle in his eyes and the smug look on his face would be adorable if she wasn’t suddenly sweating.

“I didn’t, that’s not, I mean - I just meant - ” Beth takes a breath, biting her lip to stop herself, “it was good.”

“Oh, that’s nothin'.”

“Didn’t look like nothing. And Danny loved it.”

“S'just somethin' I been doing since I was a kid. I got a sister, few years younger than me. I used to, I dunno, do tricks and whatnot for her to keep her happy. Got good at it. That’s all.”

It’s Beth’s turn to smile now. The thought of this intimidating man putting on little shows to entertain kids is not the image she would have pinned to him on first impressions. But it’s so endearing it makes her like what she sees even more.

“You do tricks?” she giggles.

“Sure.” he sighs, regretting using that word.

“Like close-up magic? You put on little shows?”

“Nah nah nah, I did not put on shows, okay I – ”

“Like a clown?” Beth is beaming now, watching him try to damage control his aloof, cool image.

“Let’s say illusionist.” he offers, trying to meet her halfway so she’ll stop.

“A clown.” she states.

“No!” he tries to sound irritated, but he’s looking at her with so much light in his eyes it just causes her to step closer in to his space again. “I’m just,” he gestures out with his hands, “I’m good with sleight of hand,” he settles on. Something she thinks _he_ thinks sounds acceptably cool, “And it comes in useful.”

“For what?”

“Oh, all kinds of things, mama.” he’s biting down his grin again, but there’s a heat behind his eyes that settles over her as she becomes very aware of his hands at his sides. The way his fingers twitch in her periphery as he watches her watch him.

“Would you,” Beth doesn’t know how to ask this without sounding a bit weird. But she figures this has already been a bit weird, so whatever, “would you be able to do that? At the party?”

“Do what? Flirt with you?”

“No!” he’s watching her scramble again, enjoying it, banking every tiny detail of the way her cheeks flush and her eyes flutter - and it makes her feel a little more bold. “I mean, you can do that to, if you like,” his eyes tell her that was never _not_ going to happen, “but I meant, would you be willing to, I dunno, I guess, use your clown - ” Rio clears his throat disapprovingly, eyebrows furrowing at her, “your ‘sleight of hand’ stuff to entertain the kids for a bit? I haven’t really planned on much except for food and presents and music and my sister was supposed to be doing face-painting but she backed out last minute because of the,” Beth lifts her fingers to air-quote Annie’s words,“ _'Overwhelming pressure'_ of having her skills judged by a bunch of kids and I just,” she’s rambling and he’s letting her. She just really wants Danny to smile like he did earlier. Wants to see that fascination on his face again. And she wants Rio in her house. Wants the _illusion_ of a reason for it. “Would you? I’d pay you obviously.”

“Nah, darlin’, ain’t no need. You can have me free of charge.”

Beth beams and then he’s sliding in closer. His hand gently coming up to play with the ends of her hair, twisting and releasing the curl in his fingers. “Besides, I’m sure we can find some other way for you to thank me.” It’s then he brings his gaze in line with hers. Her eyes going huge as they stand there like that for a moment. Suspended. The knuckles of the hand playing with her hair gently brushing against the top of her chest, nudging the soft skin slightly where it meets the edge of her scooped t-shirt.

She wants nothing more than to lean in those last few inches, take that heavy bottom lip in to her mouth, like she’s wanted to for weeks. Like she’s thought about so many nights. His heady scent around her making her forget the park. The afternoon sun. The distant laughter and lightness of children playing. It’s just his hands. His eyes. His mouth…..

They snap apart when Marcus collides with Rio’s thigh.

“Woah, hey, Pop. Done with the monkey bars, huh?”

“Tired.” is all Marcus says. Rio strokes his hair and looks back at Beth, “Looks like we’re done for the day.”

“Looks like it.” Beth sighs, her heart starting to find a steadier pace.

“Go get your backpack, okay, and say goodbye to your friends.” Rio instructs Marcus, who ambles away slowly to retrieve his stuff from the small pile of coats and shoes and other items unnecessary for playing.

“I guess I’ll see you Saturday then.” he nods.

“Oh, here.” She offers the silver coin she’d been gripping out to him. He takes it, slowly picking it up from her palm and the shiver it sends through her whole body at the contact doesn’t feel normal. _How is he doing this?_

“How did you do it?” she asks.

“Do what?”

“The trick with Danny.”

Rio glides up to her, stares for a second, before beginning to roll the coin through his knuckles again. He does some complicated, effortlessly smooth moves with his hands right in front of her, and the sudden image of them gliding over her body is sharp and urgent in her mind. She thought she’d been watching closely, but she still misses it when he unrolls his palms and the coin is gone. She smirks at him. “I still don’t get it.”

Rio lifts his hand up to the apple of her cheek, letting his fingers hang there for a second, nudging the rogue curl by her eye up and back behind her ear. The need to lean in to him, the dark look on his face, the intense heat that ripples through her from this simple touch is only broken when he pulls his hand back from her ear, showing her the coin.

Beth exhales all the tension and looks at him a little dreamily.

“You need new material.” She teases. Rio’s eyes are playful as they burn in to her own.

“Don’t worry, Elizabeth. I got so much more up my sleeve.”  
  


* * * * * * * * * * 

Saturday eventually comes around and Beth is so eternally grateful that it’s a beautiful sunny day because otherwise she really would have been screwed. The people she’d hired to help set things up show up by midday and start piecing together the party while Danny watches a movie with Kenny inside.

There’s a small marquee by the picnic bench, and a few tables with snacks she’d prepared alongside some of the things she had bought, like the big chocolate fountain and a candy floss machine. Ruby had come over early and dropped off some bigger savoury dishes as well so she was sure she had enough food to go around.

On the patio a sound system had been set-up, nothing too fancy, but enough that Danny would feel like she hadn’t just stuck on the radio for his birthday. It even came with a DJ to keep the music going, a spindly college kid who specialised in children’s parties that Beth had managed to find for cheap via her PTA crowd.

Everything looks pretty good and the relief that nothing has gone wrong yet settles over her. It’s then she remembers Rio. Rio who is coming here. To her house. The thought has her swallowing thickly and busying herself tidying an already tidy kitchen.

They had exchanged numbers before he left the park so she could send him the address and time of the party. He didn’t say too much when she texted him, just acknowledged the information and then said he would be brushing up on his skills. Beth hadn’t known what to say. Unfortunately for her, she was a few bourbons deep at the time, and thought it would be funny to respond with a clown emoji. Nothing else.

He didn’t reply. Beth wondered if a single clown emoji had pushed him too far.

She gets ready early at a loss of what else to do. Choosing a floaty, deep blue wrap dress. It has a little more cleavage than she normally would go for, and the way the wrapped over part sits on her leg means it rides up a little high on her left thigh when she walks. But it’s a hot day and it makes her feel good. So what the hell.

She’s enjoying the last few moments of peace, grateful to Ruby for keeping watch of the kids in the garden, when she hears the doorbell. It’s way too early for guests so when she opens the door and sees Rio, Marcus slung over his shoulder like a rag doll, a giggling rag doll, she’s a little taken aback.

The image is _a lot._ He's wearing a deep burgundy t-shirt. The rich, warm colour against his golden skin making her a little dizzy. It clings to him as he reaches up to tickle Marcus again, the cotton straining over his toned stomach and it’s then Beth pulls her eyes back up to his, worried she had been staring openly and obviously. Again.

It doesn’t matter. He’s not looking at her face. Rio’s eyes are stuck bouncing somewhere between the way the dress sits open on her thigh and the straining plunge of the V-neck at her chest. His distraction causes Marcus to wobble and he begins to drop him to the floor.

As Marcus’s feet hit the porch, Rio’s eyes snap back to her face and he doesn’t spare any time on being embarrassed. He just grins so wide his eyes wrinkle and Beth can’t help but return one of her own.

“Afternoon, Elizabeth.” He drawls, finally. Stepping in a little closer. Marcus offers an excited wave, a party bag swinging in his hands as he jiggles his whole body. Incredibly cute as ever.

“You're early.” is all she says as she steps aside, letting him in through the door. Marcus spots Danny in the nook by the kitchen, running over to join him and Kenny. As Beth shuts the door behind her, Rio crowds her against it. “Yeah well, since I’m performin’ a service and all,” he rolls his shoulders languidly as he pours his gaze over her sternum, settling on the creamy skin the dress is highlighting, “thought I should check the place out, y'know? Get my bearings.”

Beth shudders out the breath she was holding, “You’re not looking at the bearings.” she says boldly. It makes him chuckle, gruff and low as he meets her eyes again. “Guess not.” he whispers.

“The clown man’s here!” Danny yells from where he’s standing by the stairs with Marcus now, taking all the tension out of the situation and forcing Beth to smother her laughter as Rio sighs long and suffering. He closes his eyes as he considers trying to re-brand himself before seeming to accept that the kids don’t care what he wants to be called. Beth has already given him a title. He opens his eyes to look at her, clicking his tongue against his teeth, watching as she suppresses her smile, “That your doin', yeah?”

“Hmm maybe, I can’t recall.”

Rio grins as he turns to Danny, “Hey man, happy birthday! Did Marcus give you the present he got you?” Danny shakes the shiny bag in his hand erratically while nodding his head, “That’s good, save it for later yeah, when all your friends get here.” Danny nods, “I can’t wait for your tricks later!” and then bounces out to the garden with Marcus in tow, a gaggle of limbs and energy.

Beth remembers a few of the presents she has stashed in her bedroom that she wants to put outside on a table for Danny. “Um, will you excuse me just one second, I’ll be right back, just, um,” Beth starts walking backwards away from Rio in the direction of her bedroom and he follows her movements, “make yourself comfortable I guess, there’s drinks and food outside,” her back hits the wall she forgot was there a little ungracefully causing her to stumble. Rio’s eyes glow as he watches her right herself, “Um yeah, so, you do that and……I’ll be back.”

She practically runs down the hallway away from her stumbling attempt at being casual. _Why are her hands so clammy? Why can’t she catch her breath?_

Once she’s in her room she takes a moment to breathe in what feels like completely different air. Her lungs finally filling up properly and smoothly.

Her hand is braced against her neck when she hears the familiar _click_ of her bedroom door opening. She spins to find Rio sliding in to her room, easing his hand off the handle, leaving the door ajar just barely behind him. Gaze focused on her.

Beth’s eyes zero in on him. Everything about him. Everything she’s been obsessing over since he touched her cheek in the park. _Since the first time she saw him._

“What are you doing?” she stutters, Rio stealing her air again.

His eyes go hazy, jaw rocking as he studies her. She bites down on her lip when she sees the muscle flexing in his cheek. He notices. “I got lost.” he purrs as he takes a step closer, almost touching her. The look in his eyes lighting a fire in her skin. Daring her. Willing her on.

She can feel her heart against her rib cage. Feels a warm pulse begin to build low in her belly - and he hasn’t even touched her.

“Well, it is a big house.” she tries to sound alluring. Playful. But it comes out a little shaky. Rio grins as he hums at her reasoning.

“I’m thinkin’ I should stick by you, y’know. Just in case.”

Beth inches closer. Magnetised to his voice. Her chest pressing in to his and her eyes wildly searching his face. “I think that’s a good idea.” she agrees, so breathy she’s surprised he hears it.

She can feel his hand rising up to the side of her thigh, the side of the dress that reveals the skin there, the tips of his fingers painting maddening patterns against her. “You do?” he questions, and it’s devoid of pretence. Honest. Asking her if she wants him to stay. To keep touching her. She’s a little dizzy so all she manages is a desperate nod of her head and a high pitched whimper.

He watches as she comes in closer to him, both of them swaying slightly with the rush of the moment. He tracks the rise of her arm up and around him so she can press her hand in to the door to close it. Her hand gliding down to the lock and turning. The metallic sound echoing in the room like a starting pistol.

He crashes in to her. Taking her face in both his hands and swallowing her gasp in to his mouth. It’s messy and desperate as he slides his tongue into her mouth, groaning against her. Beth moves her hands up to his sides, catching the bottom of his t-shirt so that it rides up a little, placing her hands on the smooth skin at his waist and pulling him closer.

His hands are wrapped in her hair, urgently keeping her close. They break apart to catch their breath, exchanging little gasps in to each other’s open mouth. He begins gliding his hands down her arms and Beth distantly thinks about how big they are, how they envelope her shoulders, making her feel delicate in his grip. The tingling sensation of disappearing in to his palms. Like a silver coin. Eventually his hands fall to her waist and slide around behind her, down, palming at the soft skin of her ass through the thin dress.

He’s dropping his head to her jaw then, biting along the line of it until he reaches the shell of her ear, sucking and laying hot open mouthed kisses down her neck that have her wriggling against him.

He’s lapping at her pulse point, his stubble tickling when he shifts the grip he has on her hips slightly, pressing his pelvis in to her so Beth can feel how hard he is through his jeans. She gasps, rolling against him, needing more as she whimpers his name.

She starts to lower her hands between them, fumbling in to the lack of space until she can force her palm down the front of his jeans, stroking him slightly. He falters and chokes against her neck, a “ _Fuck_ , _Elizabeth -_ ” sputtered into the hollow of her throat at the feeling, his nails digging in to her hips.

He lifts his face level with hers, resting his forehead against her and meets her eyes, the wild glint she sees making her feel like she’s melting. He sucks his lip into his mouth considering her. Like he’s thinking about everything he wants to do with her. All the ways he wants to touch her.

He hums as he takes his hand from behind her and runs it over her hip bone, lower still until he finds the highest point of the dress against her thigh. Nudging aside the draped part of the fabric and slipping his fingers beneath. He inches higher, agonisingly slow, not kissing her, just watching her face as the promise of his touch between her legs makes her release small sounds of blissful agony.

She feels his hand find the edge of her thong, teasing at it. Feather light swipes tickling the skin, his hot breaths washing over her face and his hand dancing, driving her insane.

She opens her eyes to watch him. He’s taking her in again. Appraising every feeling that crosses her face. “God, you’re so fuckin’ beautiful.” he whispers, and she hadn’t expected it. The way it cracks open her heart a little, makes her rock in to his hand under her dress a little harder.

“You know how long I’ve wanted you?” he breathes against her mouth and then kisses her again before she can answer, deep and purposeful. She’s losing it, the tension in her body boiling with his touch. The sweet torture of his hand gliding over the thin fabric covering her cunt. The heel of his hand grinding down lightly. She hasn’t got words. Only sounds. She just wants him to keep touching her like this. It’s been so long since she’s been touched. _It’s been so long….._

“Rio, _please._ ” is all she can beg against his lips. It does something to him, if the deep guttural sound at the back of his throat is anything to go by. She feels his hand grip the edge of her thong, the anticipation of him tearing it off and down her legs coiled in his fingertips -

Suddenly a crashing sound comes through the French doors from the garden, like one of the tables had fallen, spilling all its contents on the ground. It’s followed by screams of _“Mom! Mom! Kenny did it!”_ and the sense of falling back to earth. Of the party and people swirling around them, just metres away.

They lock eyes for a moment, and the comfortable laugh that bubbles out of both of them makes her feel warm and content all the way down to her toes.

They gently release each other, enough so they can still hold on, but far enough that they can’t get swept up again. Hopefully.

Beth clears her throat as she smooths her dress down. A little shy suddenly after her actions. She’s not normally like this. But it’s different. This pull between them.

“Well,” Beth offers, not sure what to say.

“Well,” Rio smiles at her. “Should probably get back to the party, yeah. We can,” he stops to let his breath out as he trails his gaze down her body, pausing between her legs, chewing on his bottom lip before lifting his chin sharply and looking in her eyes again, “we can pick this up later.”

Beth smiles a little unsure of herself, but nods in a way that charms him judging by the soft crinkles by his eyes.

She extricates herself away from his grip. “Right,” she states, clearing her throat, “We’ve got a party to get to.”

“We do.” Rio nods.

“Don’t tell anyone but I heard there’s gonna be a clown.” she can’t help her cheesy grin and Rio’s head lolls back as he chuckles, “Come on, ma, enough with the clown shit already.”

“Oh, that reminds me!” Beth had almost forgotten her trip to the store for a few party essentials. Cups. Plates. Balloons. But there were also a few simple costume items. And well, she couldn’t resist.

She reaches in to one of the shopping bags leaning against the far wall and grabs the item she was searching for, gripping it and hiding it behind her back as she approaches Rio slowly. He’s eyeing her warily as she sidles up close to him.

“Now, remember,” she starts, “there’s a whole bunch of kids who have gotten really excited cause the birthday boy told them a clown was coming to do tricks,” Beth pulls her hand in front of her, revealing a shiny red clown’s nose between her fingers, “and you don’t want to disappoint them, do you?”

She’s loving this. Enjoying the conflicting emotions playing on Rio’s face. Deep amusement. Deep annoyance.

He holds still as she raises her hand, his face turning sour and grumpy, and it takes all she has in her to not burst out laughing when he lets her pinch the red nose on to his. The jarring visual of his dark throat tattoo and the garish red nose making her snort. He lets it sit there for a second before snatching it away. “Oh, darlin’, you have no idea.” he chuckles, throwing it away towards the bed and turning to leave.

“No idea, _what?_ ” Beth asks through giggles.

He leans in suddenly, purring low against her cheek, “How I’m gonna make you pay for that.” before he glides out of the room. Beth trembles. Lets the feelings run all over her body before she collects herself and follows, ready to greet Danny’s guests and get through this afternoon. Ready to watch Rio’s sleight of hand.

* * * * * * * * * * 

The party runs fairly smoothly. Annie and Ruby are a huge help keeping everything under control and they only ask a few questions about Rio. Annie makes some lewd remarks about him and to be honest, she can’t blame her. But Beth manages to sell him as just another Dad from school with his kid. He mingles with the other parents until Danny insists it’s magic time and drags him over to the picnic bench for the show.

Danny bellows out to all his friends to come watch the cool tricks, and Beth catches Rio’s eye as he settles in. She mouths an “ _IOU_ ” at him and he winks at her like _you bet you do_ before pulling a deck of cards and a coin from his back pocket, setting them down next to him ready to be used.

The kids watch him in rapture for an age. And Beth, who has been loitering near the kitchen door, can’t help moving closer. Drawn in by the fluid actions of his hands and the not too distant memory of how they had felt on her skin. The way they dip and move artfully, hiding and revealing. An ebb and flow that makes her press her thighs together. And, _really_ , she thinks. _Am I turned on by close-up magic now?_

Rio undersold his talents. All the kids, especially Danny, in constant awe watching him. Rio does tricks with cards, maneuvering dozens of them around in his hands in a delicate perfected pattern, flourishing them into fans and cutting them in to strange shapes. He plays games where he hides cards on him, without the kids seeing how, and then revealing the card from his shirt, his pocket, his mouth, his shoe.

Beth distantly wonders if he had some of these cards hidden on him when they were fooling around in her bedroom. The image of her finding them in the heat of the moment is so odd she almost wishes it had happened.

He finishes with a bunch of fancy tricks with the coin, involving the whole party. Mesmerising them all with his hands. The kids all clap when he announces that he’s done, and gently swarm him to ask questions and generally tell him how cool he is. Rio beams at her from among the mass of children before making sure Danny specifically had a good time. His enthusiastic nod the only answer needed. And Beth is suddenly so thankful that she went to the park that afternoon. For so many reasons.

* * * * * * * * * *

It’s later, when most of the kids have gone home, after Annie & Ruby have kissed her goodbye and taken some of the leftovers, that Rio finds her in the kitchen.

Beth remembers that Dean will be here soon, coming to spend the remainder of the evening with Danny before he takes all the kids back to his place for the rest of the weekend.

Rio sidles up next to her by the window and Beth can make out Marcus and Danny playing some kind of piggy-in-the-middle game with Jane.

“So,” he starts, dipping his finger in to the frosting of the slice of cake she was picking at and sucking it off his finger, the action causing her to shift her focus to his mouth “how’d I do? Marks out of 10, and be honest.”

Beth turns her body toward him, leaning her hip in to the counter and smiles up at him, “I dunno, you got any more surprises? Cause I was kinda hoping for some mime? Maybe some balloon animals?”

“Sweetheart, if you don’t stop with this clown shit I swear to god,” he’s laughing at her, craning his neck in close so their faces are inches apart.

“I can’t make any promises.”

Rio hums as he looks into her face, watching how the late afternoon light falls on her.

“What are you thinking?” she asks. His soft appraisal making her shift on her feet.

“I’m thinkin’ I’m real glad you came over and talked to me. Finally.”

She smiles, because she is too. Wishes she’d done it sooner. She can see his hand start to lift from the corner of her eye, his fingers going to the loose hair at her cheek. Another sleight of hand.

“What are you doing?” she laughs, unsure what illusion he’s trying to show her now.

“It’s not a trick, Elizabeth. Just wanted to touch you.”

And it knocks all the wind out of her. His sincere gaze. The hand now cupping her cheek. And he’s leaning in to kiss her when –

“Daddy!” Marcus runs in to the kitchen and they break apart.

“What’s up, Pop?”

“I’m sleepy, can you take me to mommy's now?”

Rio sighs, “Sure thing, lil man.” Say goodbye to Danny and the others and we can go yeah?”

Marcus nods and returns to the garden. Rio turns back to Beth. Everything about him suddenly intense as he rolls over thoughts in his head.

“Whatchu doing later?” He asks, every word coming out in a husky, low register and she doesn’t think she’ll ever get over it. How just his voice can set her alight.

“Cleaning up.” Beth stutters.

“Later than that.” His eyes turn black as they bore in to her.

“Getting the kids ready to go to their Dad’s.” Because, yeah, she is. She’s got stuff to do this evening. She can’t just –

“Later than that.” He asks it slow, and like he won’t ask again, coming up close to her chest and looming over her.

“Seeing you.” She wants to so badly, wants them to continue what they started, and he hums through closed lips, happy with her answer.

He shifts and starts to toy with her, “Well, I guess I could fit you in. Got a lot of other performances I gotta get to, y’know. My skills bein’ so in demand and all.”

Beth chuckles, “Thought you said you weren’t a clown?”

“Baby, I’ll be whatever you want me to be.”

Marcus comes back in then, tugging on Rio’s jeans. He says an earnest "Thank you!" to Beth before Rio takes the boy’s tiny hand in his, a heavy jut of his chin in her direction as he moves to leave.

“Later, Elizabeth.” And it’s weighted, the meaning behind his eyes, before he tears them away and looks toward the door.

She watches him leave. Hears the last sounds of children’s laughter in the garden. Hears the music start to quieten. Feels the crisp air kissing her skin. All the places he’d kissed and touched her electrified by the cool breeze. Feels the delicious anticipation of the evening.

 _Later_ , she thinks to herself. _Later._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many moons later I finally........write the LATER!!!!!!!! Clown Smut for all!

_It’s too red._

That’s all Beth can think as she stands in front of her mirror in the bedroom en-suite, examining the lingerie now clinging to her curves.

She stands on tip toes, arching her back as she spins to see how she looks from the side, adjusting the cups of the push-up bra, her breasts swelling over the lace trim.

She had cleaned up the house as best she could, avoided Dean’s overly familiar hands when he eventually came over to pick up the kids and reminded him to _not let Jane have any more sugar_ when the maw of the night suddenly opened before her - the promise of a _later_ pulsing through her body in more of a _shit, any minute now_ kind of way when Rio texted asking to know when she would be free – and she started to get nervous.

It was after nine when she replied to let him know she was alone, that he could come back. _“Be there in twenty.”_ his speedy response. That’s what had her abruptly deciding to change out of her plain, mismatched underwear.

Because he was going to see it – _right?_ He was going to take it off her this time, wasn’t he? There wouldn’t be any birthday party interruptions. The man who had occupied her thoughts for so long, _he wanted her too_. And he was coming back. They were going to –

Yes. She needed good lingerie.

But after scrambling to her underwear drawer, rummaging frantically until she found the racy set she had bought after her divorce - something just for _her_ , just to make her feel sexy and good, but had never worn - she now feels like it’s too much.

It’s candy apple red, somehow making her skin look even paler, highlighting all the creamy spots of pink on her skin where she’s flushed with anticipation.

The guipure lace of the thong is shaped in to a barely-there butterfly at the front, the wings tapering out in to thin red bands that pinch pleasantly over her hip bones, connecting at the back in an intricate lace and beaded design.

The bra has a similar pattern, a thick lace butterfly at the center band that spreads over the push-up cups, a deep V in the shape that she _knows_ makes her boobs look amazing.

But it’s _so_ red.

Red like a statement that she’s wearing this for _him._

Vulnerably red. Every inch of her body on drastic display.

Bold red in a way she normally avoids.

Red like the plastic clown nose he let her put on him earlier.

She snorts at the memory, remembers how they laughed easily when the crash of the table outside forced them to stop what they were doing. How comfortable she felt with him, even with all the ways he flustered her.

Remembers how he looked at her.

Beautiful _._ He told her she was _beautiful._

 _Red is good_ she decides.

She quickly slides the navy wrap dress back on over her shoulders, gathering the edges together and securing the ties in a bow at her waist. The bra makes it sit differently on her, just a little, but enough that her cleavage is even more pronounced. The beading at the back of the thong lightly visible through the thin cotton if she moves a certain way.

But then the doorbell rings and she stops caring.

After quickly fluffing her hair, dabbing on a little more of her peachy lip gloss and taking one last glance at herself in the mirror by the dresser, she starts to pad barefoot down the hall.

She takes a deep fortifying breath, steadying herself before gripping the handle and pulling the front door open.

It’s his scent that hits her first. The _woosh_ of the swinging door carrying the peppery vetiver and orange of his cologne on the air.

It dizzies her for a moment, the effect heightened where he’s framed by the lilac climbing wisteria hanging from the porch behind him. And then he looks up at her through his thick lashes, his mouth slack as his eyes meet hers, something sweet and eager in the way they shine – before his lips tug into a devious grin.

“Hey, mama.” he purrs, stepping forward, bending to slowly kiss her on the cheek, just _barely_ grazing the corner of her mouth.

“Hi.” she breathes airily, clearing her throat as she gathers her senses, stepping out of the way so she can close the door behind him.

He’s loitering at her side when she turns back to him, and she notices that he’s changed in to a long sleeved shirt, deep navy, collar hanging open. Almost identical to the blue of her dress.

“So, Rio -” she smiles nervously, taking a small step closer to him.

“So, Elizabeth.” he echoes, and she can see his hands lifting up to splay over her hips –

“Can I get you something to drink?” she steps back, suddenly needing – she doesn’t know – something to _do_ – what do people normally do in these situations? What _is_ this situation? Her pulse starts to beat in her ears.

He just looks at her, the picture of ease, softly blinking like he’s amused - no - like he’s _charmed_ by her sudden awkwardness.

“Sure, whatchu got?”

She nods, moves to head toward the kitchen, can feel him follow close to her back. “Um – I’ve got a good bourbon? Or are you more of a tequila man?” she glances over her shoulder, catching the way his eyes are locked on to the sway of her ass as she walks, his bottom lip sucked in to his mouth.

She wonders if he’s seeing the shadow of the beading on her thong.

He looks up sharply when she meets the edge of the island and turns, “No more kids tropical fruit punch, huh?”

“Sadly, no.” she laughs.

“Damn, that shit was good.” he teases, watching as she moves to the bottles of alcohol left in the corner of the kitchen counter. “Ah well, guess it’ll have to be tequila then.”

“Tequila it is.” She grabs two glass tumblers and the half empty bottle of mezcal, standing on the opposite side of the island to Rio as she fills them.

“So how’d it all go after I left? Was I a hit or what?”

“Well, I’m sure you’ll be thrilled to know Danny now wants to be a clown when he grows up.” she beams as she rounds the island, handing him his glass, watching as he clicks his tongue against his teeth.

“Aw yeah?” he pops an eyebrow, trying not to laugh, “Too bad I wouldn’t know anythin’ about that.”

“Oh, of course.”

He slowly straightens up to his full height, moving to stand right in front of her.

“Cheers.” he offers his glass up.

“Cheers.” she smiles, the glasses _clinking_ together, their eyes locked on to one another’s as they take a sip.

“How was _your_ evening?” she squeaks, feeling her cheeks heat up, her gaze dropping to the way the tattoo on his throat bobs as he swallows.

“It was alright.” he shrugs, places his glass down on the island before lifting his hand, running his pointer finger under the line of her jaw. “Better now though.”

Her eyes shut for a moment, shuddering with his touch. Sucking in short bursts of air as her chest starts to rise and fall heavily. He gently takes the glass out of her hand and sets it down, dipping his head nearer, aiming for her lips this time –

She pushes back quickly, a sudden need to verbalise her frantic thoughts before she gets too lost in _whatever_ is happening between them.

“Do you – do this – a lot?” she laughs nervously, taking another step back as he takes a slow step forwards, her hands lifting to twist in the waist tie of her dress. Hoping he can’t spot the bold change in lingerie underneath. Hidden like her own silver coin - waiting for a reveal.

But something in his heated focus tells her he can.

“Do – _what_ a lot?” he frowns, pouts playfully as he tries to make her _say it_.

“This.” she gulps, back hitting the kitchen counter near the sink.

“And what is _this_ exactly?” he grins, wildly enjoying how flustered she’s getting as he walks slowly – _sways_ really – closer to her. Tracking every tiny movement of her body.

 _This_ she thinks in her head. _Make women swoon in public parks then come to their houses to have sex with them._

_Am I one of many?_

_(again)_

She has no right to be jealous, to feel possessive of him – but _she does_. Absurdly. The idea of him flitting in and out of her life once his lust for her is satisfied twists in her gut. Because she already knows she wants more than just one night with him.

“Do you – I mean – I’m sure you see a lot of women, no? Like this?”

He peers down at her, pinching his brows as a playful smile peels across his face.

“You askin’ if I get around, Elizabeth?”

“No! God, I just – I’m freaking out and you’re so calm so I thought – and I mean _look at you –”_ she flails a hand out at him, his ridiculously perfect – _everything._ “and you’re single, so -”

He sways closer again, nodding a little as his hands rise to tentatively land at her hips.

“I don’t do this.” she breathes, “I’ve never – I haven’t even _looked_ at a guy since I found out my ex was cheating on me.”

“He cheated?” he asks, like he can’t understand what she’s saying. “Has he _seen_ you?”

She huffs, dropping her chin shyly, “I’m just…..not sure how to do this.” she sighs.

He’s quiet for a moment, can feel his eyes roaming over her face - and she panics that she’s ruined it before it’s even begun - when his hand lifts to tip her face up, forcing her to look him in the eye.

“I don’t.” he hums, seriously.

“What?”

“I don’t _‘do this’_. I mean I date, sure. But – s’been awhile.”

“Then why me?”

He dips his thumb in to the dimple of her chin, thoughtful as he watches her bottom lip tremble. “Maybe I like you.”

Beth’s throat feels dry, no matter how hard she swallows. “We barely know each other.” she whispers. Because they _don’t_. Do they? I mean, _sure_ , this thing has been building for weeks now, she knows that. And she can’t deny the connection. But it’s built on stolen glances. Crossing paths. Stilted pleasantries. Flirting in a park. The heated events of the afternoon.

“Oh, I don’t know ‘bout that.” he mutters, contemplative. “I remember that time I got dragged to some PTA thing, first time I saw you. You got up to speak, lookin’ all sweet and shit, and then gave ‘em all hell for not stickin’ to your crazy fundraiser schedule. Never seen a room so whipped.” he laughs softly, remembering. “Know I look forward to seein’ _you_ at soccer games, not the soccer. That one time I caught you starin’? Thought for _sure_ you were gonna talk to me then. But you went so pink when I smiled at you I knew you’d cave eventually.”

She closes her eyes, embarrassed at her own inability to approach him sooner. Knows that she’s flushed _right now_ listening to him.

“I know how much you love your kids, I see it every day at pick-up. I know you got this perfect pretty momma act goin’ on, but there's somethin' fiery underneath it. Know I ain’t been able to stop thinkin’ about you. Know I ain’t had a day as good as today in _forever_. So yeah, I like you. I _been_ likin’ you. A lot. Just took you a while to notice, huh?”

He lifts both his hands to cradle her jaw, thumbs rubbing over the blush on her cheeks.

“Maybe I like you, too.” she murmurs, feeling lightheaded in his arms.

The grin that spreads across his face is huge, his eyes crinkling at the sides as he bends down, threading his hands back in to her hair as he kisses her on the lips, _slowly_ , so different to earlier today. Like he has all the time he wants to taste her, sucking gently on her glossy bottom lip until she moans.

They part to catch their breath, his forehead resting against hers. “So,” he husks, “You gonna show me what you got goin’ on under this dress? Cause baby, my imagination’s goin’ crazy.”

 _Damn it._ She _knew_ he noticed.

She takes his hand and slowly starts to walk them towards her bedroom, her heart thudding with every step.

She closes the door, turning to watch him striding in to the room, a low orange light coming from the lamp on her side of the bed and a harsher white seeping from the cracked door of the bathroom.

She’s leaning back against the door, staring at his hands where they swing at his side. The rings. The string bracelets. The prominent veins running up the back. Thinks about the way he moved them when he was doing his tricks earlier.

When he turns, beckons her to him with a finger, she goes.

He reaches for the tie of her dress, looping the bow over a knuckle – but she grabs his hand. Stopping him from pulling it loose.

“Can you do something for me? First?” she makes her eyes all big, batting her lashes at him.

“Mhmm.” he hums, “Whatchu want, darlin’?”

“Can you do one of your coin tricks?”

It wasn’t what he was expecting. A deep, rumbling laugh falling from his lips as he drops his chin to his chest.

She’s not going to pretend it doesn’t turn her on. Has been thinking about his little show on the picnic bench all afternoon. Wants to watch it up close again. Drink in the way his fingers move.

He pinches her side, tongue peeking out quickly as he licks his lips - _knows_ why she’s asking. “Aight, I got you, ma.”

He pats his shirt down, looking for the coin that he clearly keeps on him, finding it in his top pocket.

He shows her the coin, before tipping his hand and slowly rolling it over his knuckles right in front of her face. Saliva pooling under her tongue as she watches, a strange urge to suck on one of his fingers flashing in her mind. Then when he brings the coin back to pinch between his thumb and pointer finger, he begins to gently rub it on both sides.

 _Why_ is this doing it for her? _He’s just rubbing a coin!_ she yells internally. _Get a grip._

But it’s the thought of those precise fingers on her body, between her legs, inside her, stroking her cunt. The soft press of his fingers as he rubs the coin faster, faster, until he dips the other hand in front, concealing for a split second before pulling both hands apart. The coin having vanished somewhere in the movement, sprinkled away.

“Satisfied?” he purrs, crushing his chest up against her.

“Where does it go?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” he teases.

“I’m not above frisking you.”

“Baby, don’t threaten me with a good time.” They both laugh warmly a moment, his hands kneading at her waist as he holds her.

“Can you do that with other things?” she asks, suddenly curious. Wanting to test him.

“Like what?”

Her eyes catch on her skinny silk scarf draped over the dresser. That was the kind of thing clown – _sleight-of-hand people_ – did tricks with right?

She stretches to her right and hooks the floaty silk in her hand. Handing the floral magenta fabric to Rio.

“What about this?”

He hums, running the long, thin silk through his fingers, appraising it, before rolling his shoulders forward and making a fist with his right hand. Opening out his thumb so there’s a gap in his grip before starting to push the silk in to his fist.

When he’s done, he suddenly opens his hand where the scarf should be balled up – but it’s not there.

“What the _hell?”_ she giggles, reaching for his empty right palm, searching for answers in his heart line.

“I ain’t pullin’ a rabbit out of a hat, before you get any more ideas.” he leans in to lay soft kisses at the dimple next to her mouth as she laughs.

“Okay, but seriously where is it?” she gently pushes against him so he has to lift up to look at her.

“It’s a mystery.” he says with faux confusion.

“Well, I’m gonna have to go looking for it.” she drags her hands down his chest, pinching the buttons on his shirt.

“Oh really?” he smirks.

“It’s my favourite scarf.”

“Well, then,” he juts his chin down, gesturing to his body, “by all means.”

It’s a little overwhelming. Being able to run her hands all over him. As he watches.

The only sound is her heavy breathing as she strokes down his stomach and for a second she forgets she’s supposed to be looking for something. Just savoring how it feels.

Her hands fall to the rim of his jeans, dipping her fingertips over his belt, probing in to the small space between his waistband and the taut skin of his belly gently rising and falling. She hears his breath catch, peeks up at him to see his eyes following her hands and a low, raspy growl when she drags her fingernails down over the line of the zip.

When she moves her right hand to inspect his front pocket, she’s met with what feels like a small hard box, tucked inside. Her hand stopping to squeeze it.

“Is that a deck of cards in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?”

Rio chuckles, almost embarrassed as he lifts his left hand to take the mystery object out. “It’s a deck of cards.”

“ _Oh my god_ ,” she giggles, because _of course_. “You just have that with you all the time, huh?”

“Nah, forreal I forgot I still had that on me, ma.” He swings around her to chuck the box on to the nearest side-table.

“Okay, _sure_.”

“You got one more minute of feelin’ me up before it’s my turn.” he purrs, low and dangerous. And it’s suddenly very obvious how much he’s restraining himself from touching her.

Beth gulps, nodding as she lifts her hands to his shoulders, stroking down his arms, squeezing his firm biceps as she goes. When she gets to the wrist of his right hand – she feels it.

She picks up his forearm, pulling the edge of his shirt away from the skin and there, somehow hidden down his sleeve, a flash of magenta silk.

She dips her fingers in under the cuff to pinch the fabric, Rio keeping his wrist lifted for her as she begins to pull the skinny scarf out.

But it’s bordering on hysterical. The way she pulls on it slowly, resembling some kind of never-ending handkerchief. Beth crushes her lips together, flicking her eyes up to his, equally on the edge of laughter.

Because it’s not lost on either of them. How much this looks like some kind of clown shtick.

“Don’t you dare say it.” he warns her, but he’s already smiling.

It breaks her, and she guffaws as the end of the scarf pulls free, collapsing forward in to his shoulder as she laughs to smother the sound against him. He’s shaking too, a delicious rumbling sound in his chest as he holds her tight.

And she _really_ can’t remember the last time she felt this giddy.

Beth feels his hand drop down her spine, stroking down the curve and stopping when he feels the beading on the back of her thong. It stops her laughing immediately. Acutely focused on the way his fingertips trace the pattern through the dress.

She slowly pulls her face back from his chest, dropping the silk scarf near the foot of the bed and looks up at him as the tension thrums in the air between them.

Her thoughts drift to his words from earlier, words she’s been replaying over and over since he said them.

“You said I was beautiful.” she whispers, watching him nod slowly in response.

“You are.”

“You said you wanted me.”

“I do.” he growls, her eyes fluttering shut at the hunger in his tone.

“Show me.” she whimpers.

He surges forward, kissing her harshly, tongue sliding over hers again and again. His big hands snaking up her back and crushing her to him so powerfully she almost loses her balance.

When he yanks on the waist tie of her dress, he pulls back to watch as the wrapped over edges fall open, hanging loose, quickly and completely revealing the lingerie underneath.

If it’s possible, she thinks he’s speechless. Stunned. She can actually _see_ the way his pupils dilate, his hands suspended in the air as his jaw goes slack.

She rolls her shoulders back, letting the rest of the dress slip down her arms to the floor, leaving her in nothing but her _very red_ lingerie. Her skin so pale she feels like another light source in the room. Rio like a moth caught in her glow.

“ _Jesus Christ_ , Elizabeth.” he finally mutters, reaching his fingertips to the silky skin of her stomach. “You put this on for me?”

She nods desperately, “Yes.”

He growls under his breath, doesn’t know where to look. The plunge of her cleavage heaving in front of him, or the near see-through lace butterfly barely covering her cunt.

“Do you like it?” she keens, _very_ grateful to her past-self for changing in to this. Feeling drunk off the way he’s lost in her.

He crushes her against him in response, grinding his hips in to her so she can _feel_ how much he likes it. Dropping his mouth to her chest, he starts to suck over the tender, pearly white skin spilling over the edges of her bra, rolling his pelvis against her as he does so.

He drops to his knees suddenly. Beth gasping at the sight of him, his pitch black eyes, pupils blown, staring up at her like he’d do anything she asked.

His gaze falls to the butterfly, his mouth so close she can feel his heavy breaths washing over her.

“This is pretty,” he hums, before leaning in to mouth at the lace, his lips hot through the cotton and she recoils on instinct from the sudden flood of sensations. His hands gripping her thighs, keeping her close as he bites softly at her cunt again.

She’s so wet already. He can probably feel it. _Taste it_ through the thin lace. But then he’s grabbing her hips and spinning her around, bringing her ass in front of his face.

 _What does she do with her hands?_ His are running up her legs, kneading her ass, so exposed to him where he’s still kneeling behind her.

His fingers tickle over the elaborate lace and beaded pattern at the top of the thong. “So that’s what that was.” she can hear the smile in his voice before she feels his mouth on her ass cheek, nipping at the skin playfully as he dips his fingers under the strap of her thong and yanks it down to her feet.

He surges up and spins her back to him at the same time, crushing his lips back to hers. And she’s very aware that she’s almost completely naked while he’s still fully clothed.

 _“You.”_ she moans urgently, twisting his shirt in her fingers, hoping he understands.

He nods, “Get on the bed, mama.” nudging her back as he starts to unbutton his shirt.

She sits on the edge, a little ungraceful. Isn’t sure how to hold herself. _Should she lay back? On her side?_ She decides to just stay how she is, sitting, waiting. Watching him.

He doesn’t break eye contact with her as he pulls his shirt off, except for the few glances down between her naked legs, her thighs clenching together every time his focus drops.

 _He’s so beautiful._ That’s all she can think, feel, as she takes in his toned stomach. The way his abs push out with every heavy breath. The pronounced V-shape of his pelvis. She can’t wait to touch. Knows she’s biting her lip. Making little needy noises in anticipation.

He toes his shoes off and unbuckles his jeans, quickly pushing them down his legs. She’s sure she hears the clatter of a silver coin - rolling out from _wherever_ he was hiding it – and she’s about to say something when he tears his boxers down, revealing his long, thick cock, and her throat closes up.

He walks up to her slowly, confident, eyes locked on hers, and she stands to meet him. His hands encircle her waist. Hers falling to trace the lines of his chest. She gasps when she feels his cock pressed low against her bare stomach.

“That better?” he drawls, voice so rough she trembles.

“Uh huh.” she mewls, pushing up on her tip toes to kiss him, slotting their bodies together. She drops her mouth to his jaw, eager to taste his skin, biting along the soft stubble until she reaches just below his ear, licking over the wing tips of his tattoo.

He tastes like his cologne. A tart, spicy citrus bursting on her tongue, and she’s so focused on that she almost misses the way her bra suddenly falls slack.

 _When did he do that?_ His deft fingers having popped the clasp, already moving to slip the satin straps down her shoulders.

She pulls back to meet his eyes, a low rumbling sound in his throat as he pulls the bra away from her, her nipples pebbling instantly under his gaze.

He cups her breasts in his palms and she shudders. Something she’s often pictured, _this_ , his big hands on her chest, thumbs stroking circles over her nipples. But his wrecked face as he caresses her, eyes dragging over her naked body, like he’s thought about this too – that’s what’s driving her insane.

“You’re perfect, baby.” he purrs, before wrapping his left arm around her back and lifting her, guiding them both back on to the bed.

He drops her somewhere near the middle, and she drags herself further up near the pillows as he follows, crawling between her legs and settling above her.

She pulls up again and then releases in to the bed, _“Ow,”_ she squeaks, something hard digging in to her back, _“What the -?”_

She squirrels an arm beneath her, trying to find the mystery object, Rio pushing up to give her space, when she feels the squidgy plastic and pulls it out from behind her.

It’s the clown nose. Left sitting on top of the sheets where Rio had thrown it there before.

He clocks it and rolls his eyes, like he can’t escape this joke, the red ball shining in her hand. “Sweetheart, I’m up for anythin’, _really_ , but you need to get that outta here.” he smirks.

She moves her hand clutching the clown nose only the _tiniest_ bit closer to his face when Rio steals it out of her grip and throws it on the floor, dropping his body against hers to smother her giggles with kisses.

His hands are everywhere. His lips, his hard body softly rocking against hers. He slips his right hand down between her legs, his long fingers gliding over her slick folds, his eyes sliding shut when he feels her.

He touches her so delicately, ghosting over her throbbing clit. Slow, undulating movements that remind her of the coin before he lightly pushes two fingers inside her.

She inhales sharply, gripping the back of his neck. She can’t remember the last time she felt this wound up, not sure she ever has. And when she peers down the gap between their bodies, she watches as he pulls his fingers free, gathering the wetness from her cunt before he strokes those same fingers up and down his cock, coating himself with her.

“Rio,” she calls, pulling him back close, “ _Rio -_ ”

He steadies himself above her, braced on his forearms either side of her head, and she can feel the tip of his cock brush against her, the muscles in his arms straining as he waits – a question in his eye.

“I’m good.” she assures him simply, almost too far gone to care about a condom. “You?”

“Yeah.” he nods, nose brushing hers, shifting his weight a little, reaching down as he lines himself up with her center.

She’s suddenly very aware of how much bigger Rio is than – how she hasn’t done this with someone in – _shit_ – years.

“Rio,” she pats his shoulders anxiously, and he instantly searches her face.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just – it’s been…..awhile.” she blinks furiously, “I haven’t – with anyone else – just my ex.”

His breathing is heavy as he swallows, tries to refocus, remember how to speak, lifting his left hand to stroke her hair back. “Baby, we don’t have to do this if you don’t –”

“ _No_ , god, I want to. _I want you,_ I do. Can you just – start slow.” she exhales heavily, trying to catch her breath. Digging her nails in to his shoulder blades to underline how much she wants him.

He nods, kissing her gently, and she feels his left hand stroke down her thigh where it’s wrapped around his waist, tugging it a little higher as he angles himself, the tip of his cock pressing against her folds before he _slowly_ pushes inside. Lifting up, sliding the grip of his left hand down to her hip bone for control, watching her gulp for air as he stretches her.

She’s moaning, she can hear it, far away. Bouncing off the walls. High-pitched and hungry and _full_ as he eventually bottoms out. Her right leg twitching, toes curling, feeling her body go still as she absorbs the feeling.

 _“Fuck -”_ Rio grunts harshly against her open mouth, “god you feel so _good_ , mama.”

 _oh my god, oh god, ughhhhhhh_ all she can mutter back as he begins to pull out, before slowly pushing back in to her, hitting her even deeper.

She can feel his restraint as he starts a deliciously slow pace, letting her adjust to him, his eyes screwing shut when she clenches hard around him every time he hits a certain spot within her. He treats her softly, building her up, but his strokes get faster when he feels how she wants it. Her hips rocking up to meet his, urging him on when her nerves subside and she wants _more._

It’s – he’s – _god_ , she can’t find words for how he feels inside her. So deep she swears she can taste him in her throat every time he moves. Babbling incoherently as he pulls out only to surge back in to her.

She can’t believe she waited so long. Could have had this sooner. Him. The dreams of him, fantasies that she had lived on, were nothing compared to _this._ The way he’s watching her face contort and open, the besotted look in his eye like she’s a drug. Looking at her as her body rocks beneath him, with him, like she’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

Her orgasm begins to flood low in her gut, her skin too hot, droplets of sweat running down the valley of her breasts where they bounce under Rio. And when he dips his head to lick over her sternum, running his hot tongue down to her nipple and sucking _hard_ as he continues to thrust in to her wildly she knows she’s about to fall over the edge when -

He pulls out. Just before she comes. Rearing back so he’s kneeling. Hands planted on the crease of her hips as he pants.

“Rio, what are you -” she wails desperately, her body aching for release. _“Rio, please.”_

He smirks through his heavy breathing, glances at the wet mess between her legs, her pink folds throbbing with the loss of him, and licks his lips. “What did I say?” he rasps, his eyebrow popping up.

_What? What does he –?_

_Oh._

His words from this afternoon. After she put the clown nose on him.

“You said you were gonna make me pay.” she whines, but the devilish look in his eyes has her clenching around nothing.

Her eyesight is blurry as she tries to catch her breath, body limp, but she’s aware that he’s moved to reach over the side of the bed, picking something up, before he returns to kneeling in front of her – the silk scarf in his hands.

“Oh, you thought I was done with this, huh?”

He grabs her hips, flipping her over so swiftly she _yelps_ as she lands on her front, trying not to laugh at the sudden change in position, flustered with the ease to which he moves her.

He yanks her hips back, her ass up in the air and when she tries to push up on to her hands he reaches down her spine and pushes her back down at the nape of her neck, her right cheek pressed in to the sheets.

“Stay there, baby.” he squeezes her neck lightly, the rough command rushing between her legs, and she rocks back in to him in spite of herself, needing him. “Yeah, just like that.” he drawls, his hand running back up her spine, stopping to massage her ass lightly and she feels the bed shift where he positions himself behind her.

“Rio,” she grunts, voice slightly muffled by the sheets, “I need - _please_ -” she rocks back again, unable to stop herself, but he grips her in place.

When she flails her hands behind her, reaching for him blindly, he grabs her wrists and joins them together on her back. The way it pulls her shoulders back, making her feel like she's at his mercy, has her biting down on her lip to stop any more needy sounds escaping her.

He grabs both her hands in one of his and she feels the silk of her scarf brush over her as he begins to loop it round her wrists. He holds it slack on the first loop, enough for her to shake him off if she doesn’t want it. When she doesn’t budge, he quickly ties the scarf in a knot. The buttery fabric, soft but tight around her wrists.

He spanks her ass lightly, enough that she rocks forward, the _sting_ so close to her cunt she winces.

“Shit, Elizabeth.” she faintly hears him, his words slurred a little with how gone he is over her. “You got any idea how many times I’ve thought about this?”

She whines again, “Rio, _please_ , I want - I want -”

“What do you want, mama?”

“I want you inside me.”

He makes a strangled sound before his right hand grabs at the knot of the scarf where her wrists are bound and his left squeezes harshly at her hip, sliding inside her again, filling her up instantly, slipping in and out at a punishing pace. The obscene sounds of their skin filling the room. Beth’s hands writhing in the knot – unable to do anything but take it.

She knows she’s about to come, teetering on the edge, can feel it in him too. The way his thrusts become erratic, the sounds he’s making behind her getting higher and guttural as he loses control. She’s desperate for him to reach a hand around to her clit, but then he pulls out again and she thinks she’s going to scream.

He flips her on to her back, crawling on top of her and pushing inside again, desperate to look her in the eye as she falls apart. Her hands still tied behind her back as she wraps her legs around him.

It doesn’t take much. His pubic bone rubbing against her clit and one last deep thrust making her come finally, so hard she feels like she’s floating, her back arching off the bed as she spasms beneath him, waves of pleasure vibrating all over her skin.

She hears Rio say _look at me_ through the haze and when she opens her eyes and looks in to his it’s enough to pull him over with her. His eyebrows furrowing. And he almost looks like he’s going to cry his face crumbles so sweetly, spilling inside her, making stuttered, choked noises of ecstasy that she tries to memorise before he collapses in to the hollow of her throat.

“Fuck.” he pants, limp against her.

“Yeah.”

He lifts up to kiss her lazily. “We shoulda been doin’ this weeks ago.” he says between kisses, laughing against her, and she can’t help but agree.

At some point he gently reaches beneath her and undoes the knot of the scarf. Ignoring her feeble protests when he uses it to clean them both up.

He’s muttering something against her ear where he still lays on top of her. Sweet things. Something about her blue eyes that makes her smile dreamily, something about how her skin tastes like birthday cake – before the long, wild day catches up with her and she drifts to sleep in his arms.

* * * * *

When she wakes up she feels cold. Rio’s body having moved.

No - not moved.

_Gone._

There’s a tiny bit of dawn sun - still more grey than what could be considered daylight but enough to make the room clear before her - leaking through the French doors.

The clock to her left flashes 5:17am.

But no Rio.

She panics for a second before the bedroom door pushes open and he appears, holding a plate with a slice of leftover cake on it in his hands.

He’s still naked - _oh, no wait_ he’s pulled his boxers back on - as he walks back in and grins down at her, climbing back on to the bed where she’s got the sheet wrapped low round her hips.

“Sorry,” he hums, coming to kneel over her, bracketing her with his legs as he sits on top of her pelvis. “Got hungry. Didn’t mean to wake you.”

“That’s okay.” she whispers, _very_ pleased with the view of his lean torso.

He glances from the birthday cake in his hands to the clock, smirks as he takes another bite and Beth feels like she’s missing something amusing.

“What’s that look?” she asks, poking him in the tummy.

“S’nothin’.” he shakes his head, “This is real good.” dipping his finger in to the buttercream frosting and offering it towards her mouth. She licks it off, maybe sucks on his fingertip unnecessarily as he watches with great interest.

“Thank you. I made it.”

“Figured as much, ma.” he reaches over to place the plate on the side table, notices him eye the deck of cards he’d chucked there, picking them up so they’re not in the way.

She reaches out to take the pack from him, flipping the tab open and letting the cards fall in to her hand.

“What’re you up to now?” he leans forward a little, resting his hands on her stomach.

“You never showed me any card tricks.” she peers up at him playfully, “I mean, I know you used them earlier, saw you do all kinds of fancy stuff but…..I’d like a private show.”

She offers the deck up to him and he takes it, feigns disinterest in showing off, before he rolls his tongue along his bottom lip in thought. “And what do I get?”

“Dealer’s choice.” she strokes up his thigh, making her voice as alluring as possible as he stares down at her, eyes jumping down to her naked breasts. She can practically _hear_ all the thoughts running through his head as he chews his bottom lip. “Aight, cool.” he agrees, edging back down her legs, sitting high on her thighs, still towering over her.

Then he’s yanking the sheet at her waist down so it barely covers her cunt. “I gotta shuffle ‘em first.” he informs her, eyes burning in to her deviously as he splits the deck in two.

She wasn’t expecting to be used as a table, Rio putting the two small piles in his hands face down on her stomach. Very _low_ on her stomach, past her bellybutton. If she were wearing any panties the cards would be on top of them. But she’s not.

“This is a simple dovetail shuffle,” he purrs, staring in to her eyes in anticipation as his thumbs grip the inward edges of the two decks. He picks up the bottom cards with the tip of his thumb, creating enough tension that when he releases the cards into each other, they _snap_ in succession against her skin.

The fluttering sensation, so close to her cunt on the tender skin of her pelvis, makes her body jolt - and he laughs.

_God, she’s never going to hear the end of this._

“Yeah?” he chuckles, “You like that one, huh?”

“I think you need to shuffle them again.” she instructs, a little breathy. Deciding to just lean in to this newfound lust for close-up magic and all it entails.

He does another dovetail shuffle low against her pelvis, on top of her pubic bone, really _snapping_ the cards against her as they fan down and she likes the feeling too much to stifle her pleased gasps.

He moves on to fancier things, things he can do in front of her eyes and involve her in. A waterfall shuffle and an elaborate method of cutting the cards in to shapes before gathering them back in to a deck. Something called a Shake Change, something that made her brain hurt called a Jumping Gemini, and some move that was so fascinating and pretty she got too distracted by his fingers to hear the name.

All while he straddles her. This gorgeous man. His dexterous, agile hands moving in artful patterns above her. The intense concentration on his face. The way he pouts when focuses.

It’s one of the sexiest things she’s ever seen.

Eventually he asks her to pick a card, the 3 of hearts, and then does some fast, smooth actions with the pack, fanning them out for her to inspect, her card having disappeared.

“Okay, where is it?” she giggles, gesturing to the obvious lack of places for him to hide stuff on his body.

“Hmm, I dunno.” he shrugs, “Think I’m gonna have to go lookin’ for it.” he echoes her words from before as he leans forward so he’s stretched out above her, caging her in, hands locked out either side of her head as his eyes bore in to her.

“Oh, really?”

“It’s my favourite card.” he nods seriously, biting down his smirk as he winks at her.

Then he drops his mouth in to the crook of her neck, making her laugh as he tickles her throat with kisses. Can feel where he’s smiling against her as he drags his lips down her chest, down her stomach, sliding down further, nipping at the inside of her thighs.

She lifts up on to her forearms to watch him, his dark eyes flicking up to find hers before he swipes his flat tongue against her folds - already wet from how much she was enjoying the card tricks.

He sighs into her as her eyes roll shut, her back arching off the bed, moving her hands to the back of his head and rocking her hips against his face. His stubble grazing her clit in a way that makes her mewl, long and strained, before he moves to suck on it and she curses under her breath.

He takes his time, slowly driving her crazy until she can feel her body start to go rigid and her gut tightening. When Rio makes a low humming noise, the hungry _mmmmm_ mixed with the wet sound of his mouth lapping at her, she forces her eyes open to look – and sees him already watching her.

Eyes black and blown where his mouth is latched to her clit. He sucks _hard_ one more time while their eyes are locked and she comes with a silent scream, her body melting in to the sheets, skin tingly and feverish.

She feels Rio place a soft kiss to her cunt that makes her shiver before he drags himself back up her body, resting his face next to hers.

“I still don’t know where my card went.” she laughs when her breathing settles, turning her face to his.

He grins, lazily wiping down his beard, “It’s still in the deck.”

“But I looked?”

“Sleight-of-hand, baby.” he smiles all smug, leaning over to kiss her.

They lay there for a while. Sometimes talking, sometimes touching, sometimes silent. At one point he tries to teach her the coin trick. Picking it up from the mess of his clothes on the floor.

He tells her it’s called a…..French Drag? Drop? _Or something_. Again, his massive hands get in the way of her ability to hear him, and even though he makes it look easy, every time she tries to palm the coin out of sight it falls on to the sheets.

She gets irritated with herself and offers it back to him.

“You keep it.” he tells her, folding his hand over hers and closing her fingers around the coin. “You need the practice.”

She goes to whack him playfully in the side but he swerves out of the way. “Easy, mama.” he laughs, considering her where she’s propped up against the pillows. “Aight, how about I give you ‘til Friday to get better with that?”

“What’s happening Friday?”

“I’m takin’ you out.”

She blushes, watching his lips twitch. She turns to her side so she’s facing him. “Like – a date?”

He lifts a hand to brush her messy hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear. “Yeah. Believe it or not I got plans for you that involve clothes.” his eyes drag down her body, “I mean, at least for a little while.”

She shoves him lightly on his shoulder but he uses it to grab her to him, rolling them back so he’s on top of her.

He kisses her lips, her cheeks, the tip of her nose, before glancing at the clock again.

“You got somewhere to be?” she queries, his hands gripping her tighter on reflex.

“Nah,” he smiles, “nah, just – guess it’s officially Sunday now.”

“I guess?” she frowns, not following.

He peers down at her, warm eyes roaming over face, his mouth distractingly slack. “Wanna know somethin’ funny?”

She just waits. Watches him curiously.

“It’s my birthday today.”

 _What?_ _Why didn’t he mention that before?_ Beth lifts her hands to the sides of his face. Traces her fingers over his brow bone.

“It’s not a thing – I don’t celebrate it or nothin’ but –”

“Rio.” she interrupts, gently. Stroking her knuckles down the soft stubble lining his jaw as he focuses on her.

“Happy birthday.”

He blinks heavily, hazy eyes sparkling with something desperately fond as he sinks back down against her.

“Thank you, Elizabeth.” he purrs quietly against her lips, his fingers playing with the ends of her hair. “Now ‘bout that _‘Dealer’s choice’_ -” he perks up, eyebrows lifting cheekily.

She giggles as he pinches her waist, tickling her. But then he’s whispering his ideas in her ear, painting _vivid_ pictures of what he has in mind, and her eyes roll back in her head as the images possess her. Getting hot from just the obscene words uttered like a dirty secret. Thinks she could come like this, with just his voice.

He generously gives her three scenarios, tells her she can pick which one she likes the sound of the most.

 _“Two.”_ she whimpers. Tries to memorise the lewd sound he makes when he hears her decision.

The room gets brighter steadily, sunlight flooding through the windows until everything is drenched in brilliant white. She loses track of time, the clock on the bedside table lost somewhere on the floor where she whacked it in her dizziness after option two made the bed frame shake, _begging_ shamelessly for them to keep going with option three.

Rio obliges eagerly. His hands tracing her skin, shimmery like a pearl in the sun. And she watches the path of his fingers, the vibrant marks on her skin like a map of everything they’ve done. Patches of tender red littering her whole body.

Red where his hands have been all over her.

Flushed red where her skin is hot.

Sensitive red where his mouth has been.

Red in a way she thinks she could get used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!!! Big hugs and love to all :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the clown imagery was clowny enough for my fellow clown enthusiasts. I think Rio would be in to sleight of hand?!? He's always pulling things from places on his body? Envelopes? Guns? Phones? Where was he storing them?! MAGIC.
> 
> (Big hugs to everyone, I love ya'll)


End file.
